


Back from the Void

by Ace_The_Enby96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Related, Castiel Gets What Castiel Wants (Supernatural), Declarations Of Love, Destiel is FINALLY Canon, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Sex, Empty being forgiving, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Original Poems, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Prose Poem, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair, redo of s15e18 because yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_The_Enby96/pseuds/Ace_The_Enby96
Summary: Castiel tells Dean the truth after twelve years of pining, to save Dean Winchester's life one final time. What Castiel is not expecting is the Empty waking him up and asking him a question that he never expected, because Castiel had given the Empty what it had wanted, even more than him. Castiel had summoned the Empty and gave it Death after she had literally blown it up so for once, the Empty forgives.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Empty no more

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason I wrote this is because we Destiel fans deserved way better than the years of queerbaiting and the "bury your gays" trope that we got. The chapter does end in smut because it's what we all wanted anyway.
> 
> I am editing this slightly, my friend wrote a poem and I want to include it because it fits the scene starting this story so perfectly and I love her work so much so please add comments and tell her how beautiful it is.

~~~  
So I slip away in sleep,

to live in the shadows that

your dreams may keep.

Lost my feet, lost my soul;

lost my mind though it never

let go. 

Moonbeams carry nights along

as we sleep on pillows till

dusk becomes dawn. 

These nocturnal things do not spoil

my day for I am so very

far away.

After all -

I am only sleeping

~~~~

T.S.

~~~~

Castiel closed his eyes after pushing Dean away, welcoming the feeling of the Empty pulling him in, ready for sleep. Castiel had said what he needed to, to Dean, finally, the words had passed his lips, words for feelings he had known for a very long time. 

  
Castiel didn’t regret his words for a moment, not even regretting ending his life to protect Dean, that was who Castiel had become. The Angel of Thursday, who had once followed Heaven’s every order, to an angel willing to lay his life down for one man. A man he had come to love wholly and endlessly, nothing had ever mattered to Castiel as much as Dean Winchester had.

  
Castiel welcomed the darkness that surrounded him, it was his time, and he knew Dean would survive, even with the likes of Chuck who was causing terror at every turn. That was who the Winchester’s had become, they were survivors. 

  
“Open your eyes Castiel,” The Empty’s voice filled his ears, well it was Meg’s former, but familiar gravelly voice.

  
Castiel was confused but followed the order, stood in front of him was the Empty, still using Meg as an image to present as, the blonde hair was different than when Castiel had known her but it would have fit Meg well. It was almost hard to distinguish The Empty from Meg’s image, the only distinctive difference being the blonde curls. Castiel wasn’t sure what to say, all coherent thought was in a tangled mess in his mind. Castiel had expected to sleep endlessly, like the Empty so desired, and in truth, he had welcomed it. 

  
The Empty tilted its head and then slowly walked around him, its steps making no noise in the surrounding darkness. It then stopped in front of him once more, “You gave me what I wanted, your moment of happiness, but not only that Castiel, you also gave me Death, after she had betrayed me.”

  
Castiel was quiet for a long moment still, staring into the Empty’s blank expression, struggling to process what was going on in this moment, before the words came out effortlessly. It was his constant defense, words that often replayed in his mind like a mantra in constant repeat. “I needed to protect Dean.”

  
The Empty narrowed its eyes at him, then licked its lips before speaking, “It was always about Dean Winchester for you, even when you woke up the first time, when I looked through your memories, you were far more concerned with Dean than Sam, well in a different way. You loved him.”  
Castiel nodded slowly, “Dean changed me… he showed me compassion, he showed me how to care about Humanity.”

  
The Empty hummed as it moved over to the throne Castiel had found it sitting on before. It was an elaborate throne, muted gold, and Castiel wasn’t sure if the muted color came from simply being in the Empty or if it was meant to be that way. The jewels were barely glittering as well. The Empty looked over at Castiel once more, leaning back in the throne crossing its legs and the blond curls falling down its back. “Humanity, they always seemed so boring to me, until I looked through your eyes Castiel. You see them as more than the apes your brothers and sister see them as.”

  
Castiel still felt confused, he didn’t know where this was going, and honestly, he was nervous to ask. regardless he felt compelled to, “Why am I awake?”

  
The Empty looked up at him and smiled some, the smile looking wrong even though Castiel had seen Meg smile countless times, it looked odd now on The Empty’s face, “Because I wanted to ask you a question.”

  
Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, “Alright?”

  
The Empty sat up straighter, before meeting Castiel’s eyes once again, “Do you want to go back?”

  
Castiel’s mouth went dry, he never expected this, and he was almost sure the Empty was playing with him, like a cat and mouse. “I don’t understand… you told me you wanted me even more than Jack, you said you wanted to wait because you wanted a true moment of happiness to take it from me.”

  
The Empty chuckled heartily, then nodded uncrossing its legs again, using the arms of the throne as leverage, and stood. Slowly walking over to Castiel, “And I did, but you gave me something even better Castiel, you gave me Death and intended to give me peace, letting me finally, finally go back to sleep, which I have every intention of doing once our conversation is over. I may not be known for showing my appreciation, but Death,” The Empty sneered Death’s name like it had left a bad taste in its mouth, “Death royally screwed me over, and honestly she is much better than your moment of happiness. So, I will ask you only one more time Castiel, do you want to go back?”

  
Castiel nodded his head instantly feeling hope and desperation rise in his chest, “Yes,”

  
The Empty nodded, Meg’s curls bouncing some as it did so.“That’s what I thought, you can go back, but know this Castiel, once I return to sleep, the next time you die will be your last. You will never go to Earth again,”

  
Castiel felt relief bloom in his chest, even though he was nervous to think about how Dean would react to him after Castiel had told the man the truth, he needed to be there for Dean. “I understand, thank you…”

  
The Empty smirked some but gave no other remark.

  
Within a single breath, Castiel was back in the dungeon and found himself standing in front of Dean, who was still on the floor but now with his head between his knees openly sobbing. 

  
Castiel felt his heart tug painfully in his chest and he kneeled down in front of the hunter and his voice was soft, “Dean…”

  
Dean quickly jerked his head up, tears streaking his face and genuine surprise on the hunter’s face. Dean’s voice broke and was full of emotion, “Cas…”

  
Castiel nodded slowly, “It’s me, Dean…”

  
Dean didn’t question it, the first thing going through his head was the need to hug Cas and he did just that. Dean moved faster than Castiel had expected, wrapping the angel in his arms, burying his nose in the angel's trench-coat inhaling the angel’s familiar fresh, earthy scent and sobbing.

  
Castiel was frozen for a moment, he had certainly been expecting more anger from the man but then he moved and wrapped his arms around Dean. Castiel closed his eyes, relishing in the feelings of happiness and love radiating from Dean. 

  
Dean pulled away to stare into Cas’ brilliantly blue eyes for barely a moment, and then without warning pressed their lips together. The feeling of Cas’ lips against his own was overwhelming, his chest going tight but he didn’t care. Cas was there, in front of him, and he was alive, the angel he had loved for so long was alive.

  
This time Cas didn’t hesitate to return Dean’s kiss, closing his eyes as Dean moved his hands and cupped the angel’s face. Dean pulled away once more, but still cupping Cas’ face in his hands and softly speaking, “I love you too.”

  
Castiel didn’t bother stopping the tears that filled his eyes, his face split into a wide smile before he pressed his lips to Dean’s once more and his shoulder’s dropped the tension they had. 

  
Dean returned the kiss in earnest, closing his eyes, even when Castiel had told him how he felt, and said such meaningful things to him, he still didn’t believe them.

  
Dean’s phone started ringing again causing Castiel to pull away and Dean looked down at his phone that was still sitting on the ground next to him, Sam’s name on the screen. Dean swallowed thickly and picked up his phone, hitting the green button and putting his brother on speaker, “Sammy…”

  
“Dean… Dean fuck…” Sam’s panicked voice came across the line. 

  
Dean felt his heart constrict some, “Sam, what’s going on?”

  
“It… they are all gone… Charlie, Bobby, even Donna!” Sam spoke with obvious fear in his voice. 

  
Dean closed his eyes tightly, Cas slowly wrapped his fingers around Dean’s other hand, squeezing gently. Dean cleared his throat, “It wasn’t Billie, Sam… it was Chuck… Chuck did this…”

  
“What… are… are you sure?” Sam replied.

  
Dean sighed heavily, “Yeah Sammy… it was Chuck… get back here asap… is Jack okay?”

  
Sam hesitated before responding, “No… I mean we just watched all these people disappear in front of us man…”

  
Dean looked at Cas, “Was it just them?”

  
Sam made a small noise, “I don’t know Dean… we have just been standing here… I’ll get back to the bunker..”

  
Dean nodded some, “Okay... be safe Sam…”

  
A moment later the call ended and Dean looked at Cas, “What… what is happening?”

  
Cas shook his head slowly, “I don’t know Dean… I… I think Chuck is planning his big finish…”

  
Dean closed his eyes tightly and clung tightly to Cas’ hand. “I don’t know what to do Cas…”

  
Cas hesitated before he moved closer to Dean, “Neither do I… but… we have each other…”

  
Dean ignored the burning sensation in his eyes as he nodded, “Don’t sacrifice yourself for me Cas… ever… I don’t know what’s going to happen but… we go down together…”

  
Cas smiled sadly with tears in his own eyes, “Okay Dean… I promise.” Cas had hesitated to say those words, he loved Dean so much, he never wanted to live in a world without Dean. Even if they were fighting and did go down together, one of them would die first, Castiel would rather it be him always. 

  
Dean’s shoulders dropped some before he looked at Cas, “Can… can we do something before Sam and Jack get back?”

  
Cas felt confused but he hummed, “Of course Dean, anything”

  
Dean pulled Cas by his tie, smashing their lips together and kissing the angel with a fervent need. They could only have a few more days together, he had no idea what Chuck was planning but one thing he had dreamt about for years was having Cas fuck him. 

  
Cas gasped at the sudden change of passion and closed his eyes, he could hear Dean’s desires in his ears, radiating through his grace like Dean was praying, begging for him. Cas panted some and pulled away, meeting Dean’s eyes, “Are you sure?”

  
Dean didn’t have to ask how Cas knew what he wanted, he had been silently praying to Cas without even meaning to. “Yes… please… I need you.”

  
Cas nodded and slowly pulled Dean up so they were both standing, “We should go to your room.”

  
Dean hummed in response and refused to let go of Cas’ hand as they walked towards his room, Dean’s free hand roaming Castiel’s body as they walked and then pushing the angel against the door to his room, kissing him desperately again. Dean had nearly lost the angel, Dean hadn’t even had a chance to ask the angel how he was alive but he wasn’t even sure he really cared. Cas was there, and that was what mattered right now at this moment. 

  
Cas gasped and pulled Dean close to him, wrapping his arm around Dean’s back, he could feel the hunter’s pure desire and need for him pulsing off him in waves, it was almost overwhelming if it weren’t for the fact that Castiel also felt the desire and need for Dean in return. 

  
Dean pulled away and searched Castiel’s eyes, their mouths still only centimeters apart as they both puffed gently to catch their breath. “I love you…”

  
Cas’ lips curled into a smile, “I love you too Dean.”

  
Dean smiled before pulling further away, letting Cas step away so he could open the door, Dean shed his jacket as he walked into the room, throwing it haphazardly onto the chair by his desk. Cas followed suit and took his trench-coat off, draping it over the chair with a bit more care as he did so. Dean felt his nerves rising in his chest, but at the same time, the excitement bristled and overtook the nervous feeling. 

  
Cas turned to Dean after also taking his suit jacket off and his finger fumbling with his tie, “Whatever you want from this Dean, we can do or not do, I want to do things at your pace. I personally am not experienced in sexual intercourse with another male while possessing a male vessel… but-”

  
Dean stopped himself from laughing but again grabbed the angel by his tie and pulled their lips together, his fingers also working to undo the angel's tie and pull it off. Dean pulled away again, smiling gently. “I want you inside of me Cas… I… I have dreamt about us… before and just… I want you inside me. I uh… I have had sex with men before… so I… I know what I am doing,”

  
Cas slowly nodded, “Anything you wish Dean,”

  
Dean smiled before he worked the buttons of Cas’ button-up undone, slowly revealing inch by inch the angel’s slightly-toned pale skin. Cas looked down and watched Dean as he did so, the hunter’s hands weren’t shaking like Cas’ were. 

  
Cas couldn’t help but wonder if this was a dream, Dean was undressing him, they were about to have sexual intercourse. Dean wanted to have sex with him, Dean loved him. It felt too good to be true, especially considering barely half an hour ago he had died and said goodbye finally told Dean the truth, and then sacrificed himself.

  
Dean noticed Cas’ eyes had glazed over some as the angel was deep in thought, Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’ neck and pulled their lips together, the angel responded in earnest before pulling away, Dean searched Cas’ eyes. “Are you sure you want to…”

  
Cas smiled warmly and nodded, “I have never been more sure of anything Dean.”

  
Dean felt himself relax more and nodded, Dean, pushed Cas’ button up off, leaving his top half completely bare now. Dean pulled his flannel shirt tossing it by his laundry bin. 

  
Cas’ hands moved now, slowly grabbing the hem of Dean’s black t-shirt, Dean shivered as Castiel’s fingertips brushed his skin. Cas looked up at Dean, meeting the man’s eyes, before being gentle as he pulled the black t-shirt over Dean’s head. Cas’ eyes were first drawn to the hunter’s anti-possession tattoo, then the faded scar on Dean’s left arm, to be fair Cas didn’t even need to see it to know exactly where the scar was, he was the one who put it there, it would forever be in his memories. 

  
Cas hesitated for a moment before slowly placing his hand on the scar, he hadn’t touched it directly since the day he pulled Dean from Hell.   
Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as Cas’ touched his scar, the scar he had left twelve years ago. Cas had never touched it directly like this, not to his memory at least, the feeling that went through Dean as Cas’ hand met the scar was beyond words. Dean’s first thought was safety, he felt safe, unafraid of anything. 

  
Cas watched Dean’s body react to their contact, he could feel the emotions pulsing off of Dean’s soul, slowly Cas pulled his hand away and used it to cup Dean’s cheek, the hunter opened his eyes that held unshed tears. Cas pressed their lips together again, Dean put his hands on Cas’ waist and pulled the angel closer to him, reveling in the feeling of their bare skin touching. 

  
Dean pulled away once more and started unbuttoning Cas’ pants, slowly pushing them down with his boxers as Dean kneeled in front of Castiel. Dean gently pulled Cas’ feet out of the pants and then pushed the bundle of clothes to the side, still kneeling on the ground before looking up and meeting Cas’ eyes. 

  
Cas felt himself stiffening, just having Dean kneeling in front of him was enough to set him off. Dean’s beautiful green eyes locked with his and Dean licked his lips, it was a quick motion that seemed to go slowly. 

  
Eventually, Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel’s and focused them on the stiffening member in front of him, it had been a while since Dean had given a blowjob but the motions were practically muscle memory. Dean slowly rubbed Cas’ thigh before leaning forward and licking up and down Cas’ shaft. Instantly earning himself a deep groan of pleasure from the angel. Dean almost froze at the sound, he had thought Cas’ voice was a turn on but that, fuck that was practically a porn worthy moan.

  
Dean blinked a few times before refocusing and then taking Cas’ in his mouth, carefully using his lips to cover his teeth and going slowly, taking Cas nearly all the way before his gag reflex forced him to pull off some.

  
Castiel had been in Heaven, he had spent centuries in Heaven, but having Dean Winchester, the man he had silently loved for twelve years, kneeling at his feet with Cas’ cock in his mouth, was better. 

  
Cas’ eyes fell closed as he pulled his grace further within himself and focused on the sensations without his grace. Cas was almost overwhelmed by them before he found the right levels and Cas gasped loudly as suddenly Dean was now taking him all the way to the base and he fought the urge he felt to thrust forward.

  
Dean pulled off Cas’ now fully erect and leaking member, the taste of Castiel's pre-cum on his tongue. Dean slowly stood, ignoring the pain in his knees from kneeling in the concrete for too long. Dean pulled Cas mouth to his once more, gently running his tongue against the angel’s lips, and quickly the angel opened his mouth and Dean pressed himself even closer to Cas, his hand snaking between them and rubbing Cas’ hard cock slowly.

  
Cas gasped gently before he was now feeling impatient, using his grace to rid Dean of the rest of his clothes and picking the man up using his grace to do so with ease. 

  
Dean gasped at the sudden cold air on his legs before suddenly Cas was picking him, Dean instinctively wrapped his legs around the angel but somehow their lips stayed together. 

  
Dean finally pulled away, his chest rising and falling harshly as he tried to catch his breath, his arms wrapped around the angel’s neck. Dean let his forehead fall against’ Cas and closed his eyes. 

  
They were naked, Cas was supporting most of Dean’s weight without issue, one hand holding Dean by his ass and the other around Dean’s back. Dean’s eyes were closed but Cas didn’t need to see the man’s eyes to know they were full of tears, he could feel the emotion pulsing off him. 

  
Cas walked slowly over to the bed, keeping a firm hold on Dean before carefully laying the man down on his back and positioning himself over Dean. 

  
Dean finally opened his eyes at the feeling of his comforter against his back and looked up at Castiel, Dean’s eyes were indeed watery but they were both silently in agreeance to ignore them. Dean slowly cleared his throat, “Um… there is lube in my drawer and... “ Dean’s face felt hot at the sudden realization he was going to have to explain this to Cas. 

  
Cas was quiet as he listened to Dean, letting the man speak before Dean trailed off and his face grew red, Cas could see the embarrassment in Dean’s eyes. “Dean…”

  
Dean shook his head before turning on his side and grabbing the lube out of his drawer and then forced himself to take a deep breath, he would show Cas instead. Dean gently nudged Cas away from him, “Just… watch and… and then do what I do.”

  
Cas nodded and slowly sat back so his ass was resting on his ankles, unbothered by the traditionally uncomfortable position. 

  
Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat before putting a decent glob of lube in his hand, then putting the lube aside. Dean slowly rubbed his cock with one hand, taking some of the lube on his fingers of his other hand spread his legs, slowly rubbing around his hole. Dean closed his eyes tightly, groaning softly in pleasure canting his hips up gently, it had been too long since he had done this. 

  
Cas watches Dean move, feeling hypnotized as Dean pleasured himself, his hands moving slowly but also with a sense of urgency. Cas could feel Dean’s desire, his silent prayers for the angel, Cas wasn’t sure if Dean even realized the thoughts and feelings he was broadcasting. 

  
The desire to touch Dean made Cas’ palms itch and soon he did just that, making the lube Dean had to his side appear in his hands and put some on his hands before moving between the hunter’s legs. Cas was surprised at the coolness of the fluid and used his grace to warm it some, then laying his other hand on Dean’s knee, making Dean’s eyes open once again, the man’s pupils blown wide with lust. Cas followed Dean’s movements as he gently rubbed Dean’s perineum, his fingers moving in small circles around Dean’s hole, the tight pucker gently relaxing. 

  
Dean almost instantly felt overwhelmed by the sensation of having Cas touching him, it had never felt this intense before but then again with Cas everything was more intense, it always had been. 

  
Cas leaned forward so he was hovering over Dean, his fingers still rubbing Dean’s hole, Cas pressed their lips together before pressing a finger in slowly. Dean gasped out and moaned gently, there was no pain, Dean knew Cas had to be using his grace but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Dean arched into Cas as the angel moving faster, pushing his finger in and out of Dean’s hole.

  
Cas was indeed using his grace to avoid causing Dean any pain, overall technically he shouldn’t be using his grace for such a small thing, his grace was still failing as Heaven itself was failing but he couldn’t seem to care at the moment. 

  
Cas slowly pulled his finger out before gently pushing two in, still using his grace to override the pain into pleasure, and slowly started stretching Dean open. 

  
Dean moaned loudly and closed his eyes tightly, arching up into Cas as the angel started moving faster, he felt like he was on fire but not in a bad way, the most amazing way. 

  
Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s and continued working on opening Dean’s hole. Dean moaned openly into Cas’ mouth and arched up into the angel starting to feel desperate.

  
“C...Cas fuck I… I want you please just… please.” Dean didn’t even have the energy to care about the fact that he was begging Cas to fuck him, he just wanted the angel, every nerve ending felt like it was burning with his desire.

  
Cas hesitated, he didn’t know much about anal sex but he didn’t think Dean had been stretched enough to not cause any discomfort, “Are you sure Dean?”

  
Dean panted harshly, his chest rising and falling and he met Cas’ stunningly blue eyes, “I am okay, just, go slow.”

  
Cas nodded and grabbed the lube again, liberally coating his cock before positioning himself at Dean’s hole, then very gingerly pressing in, immediately he was overwhelmed with the sensation of the tightness and the pressure. Cas paused and forced himself to calm down despite desperately wanting to press in more, this wasn’t just about him he needed to make sure Dean was alright. Cas looked at Dean and the man’s face was pinched with the pain but at the same time, he sighed with relief. 

  
They had both wanted this for years, despite neither of them acknowledging it to the other and now they were finally here. Dean slowly met Cas’ eyes and nodded, “I’m okay Cas,”

  
Cas used some more of his failing grace to ease things for Dean and slowly pressed himself all the way in, and Dean gasped out his hand’s searching for something to hold and Cas reached his hand out to grab on and their fingers laced together instantly. 

  
Cas closed his eyes and focused on breathing, the heat and the pressure was intense, the fact that it was Dean was even more. Only hours ago he thought he would never have this, never get to touch Dean like this, and had sacrificed himself to save Dean, he had gotten lucky that the Empty was willing to send him back.

  
Dean saw the pain crossing Cas’ face, the emotion’s and he could feel it like the angel was broadcasting it. Dean wasn’t an idiot, well he was a lot of the time but at the same time he knew Cas, he had loved the angel for a long time. 

  
Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat and reached his free hand up and cupped Cas’ cheek, the angel reacted instantly opening his eyes. Dean pulled Cas down and their lips met, finally, Cas started to move, slowly thrusting in and out.

  
Cas moaned into Dean before pulling away, focusing on thrusting his hips and focusing on their connection, it was everything Cas had ever dreamed of. 

  
Dean moaned out, closing his eyes again and arching up into the angel, “Shit… oh fuck Cas... “

  
Cas started speeding up, the lazy thrust no longer satisfying him and he pulled his hand away from Dean’s to work itself between them and took Dean’s cock in his hand, again using grace to coat his hand in lube and started rubbing Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

  
Dean moaned out in pleasure, his mind going blank as the pleasure was overwhelming and he felt himself quickly drawing closer to his orgasm. “C...Cas fuck… I… shit…”

  
Cas pulled away so he was sitting more on the back of his heels and started thrusting harder into Dean, pumping Dean’s cock faster as well. “So good Dean… you… feel so good.”

  
Dean closed his eyes tightly, thrusting up into Cas’ hand desperately. Dean was vaguely aware of his mouth moving but his heart pounded loudly in his ears,. “Fuck Cas, Cas fuck, Cas… I’m close don’t stop, don’t stop please…”

  
Dean’s wonton voice spurred the angel on more and he moved faster, he could feel himself reaching his climax as well.  
It only took a few more thrusts before Dean was spilling over Cas’ hand, “Castiel” Dean came with a shout. 

  
Cas gasped loudly as Dean’s hole spasmed around him and he only manages another thrust before he found himself spilling inside of Dean. 

  
Cas fell forward onto Dean, laying his head on the hunter’s shoulder and panting harshly. Dean wrapped his arm loosely around Cas’ back and found himself clinging to the angel. 

  
Cas didn’t mind the way Dean was clinging to him, in truth Cas relished in it, he could feel the desire to be as close as physically possible coming from Dean and in truth, he felt the same. 

  
Cas gently used the last bit of grace he could, for now, to clean both of them up, slowly pulling out of Dean before laying next to the man. Dean once again wrapped himself around Cas and held onto the angel tightly. 

  
Cas relaxed some and wrapped his arm around Dean, slowly rubbing his hand up and down Dean’s still naked back, “I’m not going to disappear Dean…”

  
Dean nodded, “I… I know. I just…”

  
Cas hummed softly, “It’s alright Dean, I just, I want you know I’m not going anywhere. I promise. Get some rest, I will wake you when Sam and Jack return.”

  
Dean was still hesitant, he believed Cas when the angel said he wasn’t going to disappear but at the same time, this felt too surreal. How was this not just a dream, after twelve years and Castiel had died in front of him for the millionth time it felt like, after finally admitting his feelings for Dean? Dean was angry with himself that after twelve years and the angel dying in front of him he still hadn’t been able to say it. 

  
If Castiel hadn’t returned Dean wasn’t entirely sure how he would cope, the world without Cas never felt the same, Dean had experienced it enough times to know, it was never the same without Cas, he imagined it would have been even harder knowing that they both had spent twelve years silently loving each other and neither speaking up about it until the end.


	2. Inherit the Earth, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter slightly coincides with the first fifteen minutes of Ep. 19, certain details changed to include Castiel being alive (As he should be). I had originally planned to do it all in one but I feel like its long enough as is so I broke it up. Hope you guys enjoy <3

Castiel kept his word, and he didn’t disappear while Dean was sleeping, he could tell the hunter was afraid this was some sick dream despite how genuine it all had been. Castiel stayed with Dean, watching the hunter as his breathing eventually evened out and he slept. As Dean slept Castiel closed his eyes and focused on his grace, it was severely depleted, in truth, his grace was far more depleted than it had ever been. Castiel knew why Heaven was on the verge of a total collapse and without Heaven’s power, his grace was going to fail. Castiel wasn’t sure how much help he would be to Sam and Dean without it, honestly, he had no idea how they were even going to deal with Chuck. Everything was up in the air, everything was at risk and seemed completely impossible, but at the same time being on the side of the Winchester’s always tended to mean a win, some miraculous way even without Chuck writing their lives. 

Castiel felt when Sam and Jack had returned, Jack’s depleted grace reaching out to his upon instinct. Castiel reacted as usual but felt some of his grace be pulled further into Jack and he frowned some but shook the thought away. Castiel gently woke Dean, it had been a few hours that the hunter was sleeping now.

Dean groaned gently and pressed himself further into the angel’s side tiredly. “Mmmn”

Castiel smiled warmly before running his hand through Dean’s hair, “Sam and Jack have returned.”

Dean sighed before pulling away, rubbing at his eyes, “Mmkay.”

Dean hesitated for a moment, then pressed his lips to Castiel’s, pulling away once more and getting out of bed. Dean got dressed in the clothes he had been wearing earlier but his hand hesitated before grabbing his dark green jacket, Castiel’s bloody handprint was still on it. 

Castiel got up at the same time and also started dressing, he noticed Dean stop in his peripheral and he turned to look at the man, Dean’s eyes were still locked on his jacket, and when Castiel followed his eye line, he realized. Castiel gently used a little bit of grace and cleared the blood away. 

Dean looked up at Castiel with more tears in his eyes, refusing to let them fall this time but his voice still shook, “I love you…”

Castiel gave Dean a warm smile and nodded, “I love you also Dean.”

Before either of them could say anything else there was a frantic knock on Dean’s door, Dean didn’t think about the fact that Castiel still wasn’t wearing his trenchcoat or his blazer and opened the door immediately. 

Sam was on the other side of the door, his eyes were wide and full of panic, initially, he didn’t even process that his brother was still partially undressed with the angel who was also still partially undressed. “Everyone’s gone Dean… there… there’s nobody…”

Dean’s chest constricted with panic, “Are you sure?”

Sam shook his head, “No but… we just saw a bunch of empty cars, cars that had been in accidents but no people… it… alarms going off…” 

Castiel spoke, calling Sam’s attention to him, “Chuck is responsible… The Empty took Billie…”

Sam blinked at the words but also looking between Castiel and Dean. Dean was only wearing his black t-shirt and his jeans, Castiel was wearing his slacks and his button-up shirt but a few buttons were still undone and his tie hung over his shirt, his suit coat in his hand, and the trenchcoat sitting on Dean’s desk.

Sam felt angry for a brief moment, they were dealing with the fact that literally everyone was gone and Dean and Castiel had been busy having sex. The anger passed quickly though, Sam had gotten to the point that he believed the two would never hook up, after all, it had been twelve years with countless opportunities. 

Sam let out a soft breath and shook his head, forcing himself to refocus, “How did the Empty get here, I thought it couldn’t unless it was summoned.”

Castiel nodded, “I summoned it… when Jack was dying and I had gone to Heaven to retrieve him, the Empty was tearing Heaven apart to find him… I offered myself in Jack’s place… but it would only come for me when I experienced a moment of true happiness…”

Dean bit his lip, hearing this again brought his mind back to however many hours ago it had been. “Billie was going to kill me, when I cut her with her scythe it was killing her… her last wish was to kill me for the last time… Cas… he drew a sigil on the door and… I thought it was it for the both of us but… he saved me.”

Sam looked between the two, it was obviously still a painful moment for the both of them and he didn’t want to push them, so he spoke, “Jack wants to speak to you Cas, you should probably um… get dressed.”

Before either could say anything Sam turned and went to the Library. Dean was blushing as he realized his brother had definitely known that they had sex, or at least had a very good idea that they had just had sex. 

Castiel finished getting dressed before he looked at Dean, “I will go talk to Jack.”

Dean nodded as he pulled his flannel on, still not wanting to pick up his green army jacket even though Castiel had rid it of the bloody print. “Okay,”

Castiel gave Dean a small kiss before going to Jack, the Nephilim was sitting quietly in the room where Chuck had been his eyes were unfocused as he stared at his hand.

Castiel slowly approached Jack, “Jack…”

Jack blinked and looked up at Castiel, “Castiel… I… I don’t know how but I could feel you leave.”

Castiel nodded, “I summoned the Empty… Dean was in danger, Billie was trying to kill him.”

Jack remembered Castiel’s deal well, it had always been sitting in the back of his mind, “But how did you… I mean…”

Castiel went over and sat next to Jack, “I never thought I would have a moment of true happiness… because the one thing that could make me happy I thought I could never have… It wasn’t about having it… it was just… in saying it… I told Dean the truth, about how I feel about him. I told him I love him, it summoned the Empty. It took me, and Billie. I expected to sleep forever, it wasn’t how I wanted things to end but… I knew that you, and Sam, and Dean could make it without me. It stayed awake though, it… it told me I could come back because I gave it what it wanted even more than me. I wasn’t expecting it to do that…”

Jack didn’t understand why tears pricked his eyes, he had Castiel there with him now but regardless, Castiel had died, it was by pure chance that the Empty let him live. “So… you… you were happy just by telling Dean you loved him.”

Castiel let out a soft but wet chuckle and nodded, “Yes… finally admitting the truth I have known for so long… it was a relief.”

Jack nodded before looking back at his hands, “Something is wrong with me Cas.”

Castiel looked at Jack, he had an idea of what was going on, he didn’t know for sure but it was certainly an idea. “I know…”

Jack’s shoulders fell, he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that Castiel didn’t have an answer for him, possibly both. 

Castiel suddenly heard Sam yelling, “What choice do we have Dean?!”

Castiel sighed heavily, “Stay here Jack.”

Jack nodded and watched Castiel leave. Castiel went back out into the Library, Sam was panting harshly on one side of a table with Dean on the other side looking defeated. Castiel gently cleared his throat, “You’re giving up…”

Sam blinked away tears and shrugged his shoulders, “What else are we supposed to do Cas… he has taken literally everyone. Look at the computer, live broadcasts everywhere, there is nobody left…”

Dean looked over at Castiel, “He has a point…”

Castiel felt his chest tug painfully, “Dean…”

Dean closed his eyes, they had just had a discussion only a little while ago that they were meant to go down together. “I know…”

Castiel sighed heavily then nodded, “Fine… let’s go.”

Dean’s eyes opened suddenly, they were wide with shock, “Cas he doesn’t care about you…”

Castiel hummed, “I know, but if you two are giving yourselves up… so am I.”

Sam looked between the two men, before he looked at Castiel again, “You need to stay with Jack…”

Castiel bit his lip, he knew Sam was right, to leave Jack completely alone. The Nephilim was in an unstable state, if Chuck did get what he wanted and restored everything else Jack would be left to himself and that was far too dangerous. 

Dean looked over at Sam, “Give us a minute?”

Sam nodded his head then turned and went towards his room. Dean took a deep breath before going over to Castiel, carefully taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, “You are the best person to take care of Jack… if we can get Chuck to do this… Jack will need you.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand in his, the hunter’s rough calloused palm against his smooth one, “I don’t want to do this without you, Dean. We just… we just promised that if we went down we went down together.”

Dean nodded his head, using his other hand to cup Castiel’s face, running his thumb along the rough stubble, “I know… I know but… this is the only thing I can think of at this point Cas… I don’t have any more ideas…”

Castiel closed his eyes at the tenderness coming from the hunter, it was overwhelmingly comforting and he almost hated it. Castiel pulled away some, opening his eyes again and looking into Dean’s eyes, “Pray to me… before… just so I know… I will stay with Jack.”

Dean tenderly pressed his lips to Castiel’s, it was a brief kiss but it was enough for both of them. Dean pulled away more, their hands still intertwined, “I’ll go get Sam and, we will go into town.”

Castiel hummed softly, “Okay.”

Castiel felt defeated, he knew Dean did as well, they both knew with Michael not answering their prayers, they had nothing left, no other options anymore. Castiel let go of Dean’s hand and watched the man go, his heart aching painfully.

An hour later Castiel found himself standing in Dean’s bedroom door staring at the unmade bed, the bed that they had had sex in only five hours ago. 

Dean and Sam were on their way into town now, Jack was now in his room laying in bed staring at the ceiling, last Castiel had checked on him anyways. 

Castiel stood there for a while, he wasn’t entirely sure how long it was before his phone started ringing. Castiel frowned before going to his pocket and grabbing it, seeing Dean’s name on the screen made relief fill his chest, “Hello Dean,”

Dean huffed, “Cas… he… fuck I hate Chuck… he said too little too late basically.”

Castiel closed his eyes, anger was his next emotion, “Then what does he want?”

Sam spoke this time, “He said seeing us live on a lifeless planet, knowing it was this way because we refused to give up.”

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair, “So what now,”

Dean chimed in, “We get stupid drunk and say fuck it.”

Castiel sighed heavily, “Drive safely, see you soon.”

Both men responded and Castiel closed his eyes after they had hung up. They had nothing left but each other. Every single human was gone aside from Sam, Dean, and Jack. 

Castiel suddenly froze, which meant Claire was gone. Castiel closed his eyes tightly, Claire had deserved better from the start. Dean had taught him to care about humans, because of Dean he cared about Claire, his vessel’s daughter. A vessel who had died a long time ago, all that was left now was Castiel, but still, he had grown to love Claire even if she had still had animosity towards him, it didn’t change that he loved her. Castiel closed his eyes tightly, Claire was gone now, because of them. 

When Dean and Sam returned, Dean had stolen a few bottles of whiskey and food. Dean unscrewed one bottle and took a large drink, wincing a bit at the burn but not really minding it right now. Dean was overwhelmed with frustration, and he had had enough. 

Castiel watches Dean, he felt like they had backslid from where they were earlier. Castiel didn’t comment for now though, he had nothing he could really say to convince Dean that there was anything that could be done at the moment. 

Sam shook his head and grabbed the food, “I’m going to take Jack some food.”

Castiel nodded, “Alright Sam.”

Dean ignored them both and took another long swig, anger filling his chest, so like his father he turned to alcohol. 

Castiel hesitated before going over to Dean, slowly sitting across from the man, his anger was palpable but Castiel had been around Dean enough to know it wasn’t going to just disappear. Castiel silently hoped he could at least guide Dean through it this time, unsure if the man would let him. 

“You don’t wanna be around me right now Cas…” Dean’s voice was rough from the two large drinks he had just taken but it was also gentle. 

Castiel looked at Dean and shrugged, “I’ve seen you at your worst.”

Dean’s eyes fell closed and he bit his lip before taking the third sip, this one was smaller than the others, the burn already manageable. “I hate him Cas… he… I am so tired of him playing us man…”

Castiel nodded slowly, “I know Dean… when I… I imagined my father, I had never pictured him like this..”

That sentence made Dean pause and think Chuck was technically Castiel’s father, he had created Castiel, just like he had created the other angels. Dean knew Castiel didn’t love Chuck like he once had, or had the devotion for Chuck like he used to. At the same time though, Dean knew how Castiel had seen John Winchester, the man who raised him, to an honestly poor extent, putting so much on Dean when he was still a child. “Do you… do you still… I don’t know…”

Castiel looked at Dean, Dean was staring at the bottle of whiskey in his hands but he was struggling to figure out how to ask what he wanted, Castiel knew what Dean was trying to get at though. “No… Chuck has hurt you, and Sam and Jack far too many times… I started to question him a long time ago… even before I knew Chuck was God… You know that. I took wrong steps along the way, but overall, no. I haven’t for a long time.”

Dean nodded, taking a large gulp from his bottle of whiskey, the alcohol finally starting to give him a nice warm feeling. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and clenched his jaw, “I’m going to my room,”

Castiel watches Dean get up, still carrying a bottle of whiskey as well as another unopened one. Castiel sighed some before getting up and following Dean, considering Dean was planning on getting drunk and clearly not in the mood for the company it may not have been the best idea, but Castiel wanted to make sure Dean was alright. 

Dean had wanted to be alone, but he heard the angel follow him, for half a second he wanted to be a dick and slam the door in the angel’s face, and before he might have but things were different now. 

Dean sat on his bed, taking another large gulp of whiskey, the bottle already almost halfway gone, before pulling his headphones on, turning his music up too loud and leaning back against the headboard, and closing his eyes. 

Castiel hesitated at the door, watching Dean quite literally chug the bottle of whiskey so there was only a third of it left. Normally he would give Dean his space, let him be alone to figure things out but this time, he didn’t want to do that. Castiel closed the door behind him, drawing a silencing sigil on it, expecting them to have an argument for what the angel was about to do. 

Castiel took a deep breath before going over to Dean and grabbed the headphones off his head, “Do you really expect me to just let you shut me out?”

Dean glared and tried to grab for his headphones, “Fuck off Cas, give them back!”

Castiel would have used his grace to make them disappear but when he tried nothing happened, Castiel ignored the ache of having his grace failing and glared at Dean, “No, I am not letting you just shut me out like this Dean.”

Dean saw the flicker of something cross Castiel’s features but the anger he felt blinded him, “What the hell do you expect me to fucking say Cas?”

“Anything! Anything besides just hiding behind alcohol and your damn music!” Castiel shouted, he was frustrated, his own feelings were too raw to just let this all be left alone despite his better judgment.

Dean pushed Castiel away from him, “Get out,”

Castiel refused to move, “No Dean.”

Dean growled and pushed both his palms hard against Castiel's shoulders, “Leave me the hell alone damn it!”

Castiel faltered back some but after haphazardly putting Dean’s headphones on the side table next to Dean’s bed, the angel leaned down and kissed Dean. Dean had started to pull away then a moment later his hands were clinging to the lapels of his trenchcoat pulling the angel closer. 

Dean moved so he was kneeling on his bed to reach Castiel without the angel having to bend down so much and he pushed the trenchcoat off of him, their lips moving together and clashing, both men still angry and frustrated but focused now. Castiel groaned as Dean pulled away and started kissing and biting along his neck, his hips thrusting on their own volition. 

Dean’s hands trailed down Castiel’s back and grabbed his ass harshly, kneading it firmly, earning a sudden gasp, and then another thrust forward into Dean’s hips. Dean’s hands then came around and started unbuttoning his pants, he wasn’t drunk but his hands weren’t cooperating as well as they had the first time. Castiel took the opportunity to capture Dean’s mouth once more and his own hands went to Dean’s pants unbuttoning them with more skill than earlier. 

Once Dean’s pants were undone, Castiel pushed them down some, his hands now grabbing Dean’s bare ass, earning a moan from the hunter. Their lips parted and Dean was panting harshly into his neck. 

Castiel pulled away and quickly stripped himself of his clothing, his anger and lust driving him desperate with the need to be inside Dean again. 

Dean quickly followed Castiel’s motions, getting off his bed and hurriedly taking his own clothes off the rest of the way. Dean barely had a moment to finish stripping before Castiel’s mouth was against his. Castiel pushed Dean back onto the bed, climbing on top of him kissing him roughly.

Castiel was distracted, at least that’s what he told himself when suddenly he found himself underneath Dean, Dean pulled and grabbed the lube. His chest heaving as he panted for breath, Dean’s green eyes met Castiel’s blue ones, both men were covered in a thin layer of sweat, “I want to ride you…”

Castiel swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded, “Okay Dean…”

Dean smirked before grabbing the lube, and squirting some onto his fingers leaning forward, and kissed Castiel again as he opened himself up sloppily, he didn’t need too much prep, but he did still need some. 

Castiel moaned at the way Dean’s body rubbed against his, rocking his hips up gently, needing to feel Dean around him again, despite how frustrated he had been stepping into Dean’s room, they both needed this.

Finally, Dean pulled away, panting gently and sitting up, after coating Castiel’s cock in more lube, he held it still and slowly lowered himself onto it. 

Dean’s eyes fell closed as the feeling of being full was overwhelming for a moment.

Castiel watches Dean lower himself onto his cock, his eyes stuck to the view until he is fully inside Dean. Castiel needed to touch Dean, his hands going to the man’s thighs, slowly rubbing them before one hand wrapped itself around Dean’s leaking cock.

Instantly Dean gasped out and his hips gave a small thrust forward before he opened his eyes and swallowed, trying to get some moisture back in his mouth before speaking, “I love this… feeling you in me…” 

Castiel nodded and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Dean was slowly rising, Castiel’s member almost sliding out before he slowly slid back down. Castiel gasped loudly and rocked up into Dean as the hunter slid down. “D...Dean…”

Dean smirked, feeling extremely satisfied with himself that it was because of him the angel sounded absolutely wrecked, even though they had just started. Dean slid his hand up the angel’s bare chest “Relax Cas, sit back and enjoy the ride baby.”

Dean started going harder, still slowly as he rose off the man’s cock but slamming back down, causing Castiel to gasp and grunt loudly each time, soon enough it wasn’t enough and Dean was going faster as well as harder. 

Castiel couldn’t help but rock his hips back up into Dean, at first it was awkward and caused a few mistakes but soon both men found their rhythm. Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel’s lips, biting his lower lip and sucking on it, then moving to the angel’s neck, less biting and more sucking as Castiel thrust up into Dean, his hands now on Dean’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart as he thrust harshly into Dean.

Dean’s hand went to the angel’s constantly messy dark hair and intertwined his fingers in it, needing something to hold onto as the angel fucked him mercilessly. Castiel let out a loud gasp and picked up the pace when Dean pulled his hair, making the hunter smirk, he would have thought more on it maybe if he hadn’t been so overwhelmed by the pleasure. Dean’s mouth went to Castiel’s neck again and he bit his earlobe, “I… I am getting close Cas fuck…”

Dean pulled away now, sitting up once more and riding Castiel harder, his hand going to his own cock and rubbing it needly. 

Castiel thrust up into Dean as best he could from the angle they were at and then he took over rubbing Dean’s cock.

This time Cas finished first, he cried out “Dean!!!” Thrusting up into the man one last time before he was spilling inside Dean. Dean continued rocking on Castiel’s cock a little bit longer until orgasm punched through him.

Dean shakily pulled off Castiel’s cock and collapsed next to the angel, his whole body shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Castiel instantly wrapped his arm around Dean, rolling to the side and pulling the hunter in close to him. Castiel slowly pressed his lips to Dean’s head but said nothing, he wasn’t sure what to say at the moment truthfully.

Dean closed his eyes and let himself focus on laying there with Castiel, the alcohol he had drunk ran out of his system barely halfway through their session. Dean finally pulled away, he needed to clean them up before things got sticky, he could already feel it cooling. 

Castiel instantly tried stopping the hunter, not wanting him to go anywhere. 

Dean chuckled gently, “I’ll be right back Angel. Just gotta clean us up.”

Castiel was suddenly aware of the pool of Dean’s cum cooling in his stomach, and Castiel also knew he had orgasmed inside of Dean.

Castiel tried to use his grace to make the mess go away but his grace flickered and refused to cooperate. Castiel looked at his hand and gently clenched his fist.

Dean frowned gently, “Cas what was that?”

Castiel looked at Dean and frowned, he remembered telling Dean his grace was failing months ago, but then again that was when they had their falling out. “My grace is failing… I can’t… I can’t use too much of it at one time… it replenishes eventually… slowly… but with Heaven failing as well…”

Dean felt his chest tighten, “What does that mean?”

Castiel shrugged, “My grace will eventually burn out I suppose, I will be left human I believe. Similar to when Heaven cut me off for helping you and Sam.”

Dean looked at Castiel, remembering the image of Castiel when the angel’s had sent him to the future, that version of Castiel had told him his grace just burned out, since Jimmy was long dead it let Castiel stay living in this vessel.

Castiel saw the emotions change in Dean’s eyes and he frowned, Castiel moved to interlock their fingers pulling Dean’s attention away from his thoughts, “It isn’t your fault Dean.”

Dean let out a heavy sigh before nodding, “I know…” Dean yawned and closed his eyes leaning against Castiel, “I’m going to get some sleep.”

Castiel smiled some nodding gently, “Of course Dean,”

Dean’s breathing evened out soon enough, Castiel watched him for a long time before his own exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep as well. 

Castiel wasn’t sure how long he was sleeping before he heard the ringing, which slowly changed into a voice,  _ “-tiel, brother if you can hear me I wish to speak with you and your human companions. As soon as possible Castiel, I cannot give you my exact location but I will leave the link open so you can find me.” _

Castiel’s eyes snapped open, “Michael…”

Dean huffed next to him but stayed asleep. Castiel looked at Dean before slipping out from under him, Castiel closed his eyes and tried to follow the link back, wanting to talk to Michael but he only got static. Castiel groaned silently before looking at Dean, the hunter was still fast asleep. 

Castiel was still staring at Dean when there was a knock on the door, Castiel froze for a moment realizing he was completely naked and grabbed Dean’s black t-shirt and jeans since they were the closest and quickly pulled them on. He would have used his grace but if he was meant to follow this link back to Michael he needed to conserve the grace he had left. 

Castiel opened the door and frowned when he saw Jack, a concerned look on his face, “Cas…”

Castiel looked back at Dean and then stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him. “What is wrong Jack?”

Jack bit his lip, “I don’t know… I heard this ringing and… feel this…. I don’t know, pull I think…”

Castiel was confused for a moment, Jack had no grace left, just the barest hints, he shouldn’t be able to feel anything. A moment later he realized it must have been Michael, the archangel must have reached out to both of them. “I think it was Michael, he reached out to me as well, you don’t have your grace so you couldn’t understand his true voice. The pull is to a location he wishes for us to meet him at. I will wake Dean,”

Jack’s eyes widened some, “Michael, I thought he had disappeared after… everything.”

Castiel nodded, “He did, I don’t know why he has returned or why he is reaching out... I imagine it has to do with what Chuck has done.”

Jack nodded, it made sense once Castiel had said it. “Oh… okay. I should get dressed then.”

Castiel smiled some and then gave a small nod, “I will wake Dean and Sam.”

Jack turned and left, Castiel stood in front of the door for a long moment before finally going back into Dean’s room. 

The hunter had been woken up when Castiel had closed the door and was sitting up with the sheets pooled around his waist and rubbed at his eyes, “Cas?”

Castiel looked at Dean, despite his thoughts about Michael and need to go meet the archangel seeing Dean, knowing the man was naked under the sheets, and knowing he had been the one to sleep with Dean in that bad, it made his chest fill with hope and warmth. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean looked up and down Cas’  body, the angel was wearing his clothes, Dean thought the angel was hot before, but wearing his clothes, made Dean’s cock give an interested twitch. “Why exactly are you wearing my clothes?”

Castiel had forgotten he put Dean’s clothes on and looked down at himself, a blush spreading across his cheeks, “I… I got up and they were the first thing I grabbed. Jack wanted to speak with me.”

Dean let out a small chuckle and shook his head, “Mmm, well come lay back down. Nothing better to do anyway.”

Castiel hesitated for a moment, the offer was tempting but perhaps Michael could help in some way. “Actually Dean… Michael contacted me and attempted contact with Jack. He wishes to meet with us,”

Dean’s eyebrows knit together and he was clearly annoyed but at the same time there was a moment of hope, he wanted to do something about Chuck and Michael might be willing to help them. “Let’s get dressed then, I’ll call Sammy.”

Castiel nodded and stripped out of Dean’s clothing, pulling his own clothes on that had been discarded by the bed still. Dean watched Castiel move, his eyes moving up and down the angel’s body, “You know you look really great in my clothes.”

Castiel could see the possessive look in Dean’s eyes, Castiel blushed some before grabbing his trench coat and pulling it on. 

Dean smirked again before grabbing fresh clothes and getting dressed. Dean grabbed his phone and dialed Sam’s phone, his brother answered easily, “Yeah Dean?”

“Michael got ahold of Jack and Cas, he wants to meet,” Dean responded.

Sam hummed, “Okay, well I will get dressed”

Dean hung up a moment later and looked at Cas, “Cas…”

Castiel looked at Dean, “Yes Dean,”

Dean slowly went over to the angel, “I’m sorry about last night… I…”

Castiel shook his head dismissing the notions, “Dean, there is nothing to apologize for… I antagonized it”

Dean sighed, “Still man… I didn't really make the situation any better.”

Castiel stepped closer to Dean and pressed their lips together, Dean’s shoulders relaxed and he pressed himself closer to Cas. Dean wouldn’t own up to the whine that came out of his mouth when the angel stepped away, the smirk on Cas’ face annoyed him slightly but the look in the angel’s eyes tore that away. “We should go, Michael may have a solution.”

Dean cleared his throat and nodded before he finished getting dressed. 

By the time they got to the garage Sam and Jack were both waiting next to Baby, Sam rolled his eyes, “Took you long enough Jerk”

Dean shook his head, “Shut up Bitch,”

Cas’ eyes fell to Jack, noticing the way his grace was moving around searching for energy, and a theory popped into his head but he said nothing if Michael couldn’t help Jack may actually be able to save them all

and the world.

Sam rolled his eyes, but they all got into Baby and soon were driving. Cas and Jack had to be the ones to give directions, moreso Cas since his grace was stronger even though it was a marginal difference considering how much he had been using his grace. 

They pulled up to the church and Cas could feel Michael’s presence inside the church, he nodded and looked at Dean, “In there.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Of course he chooses a fricking church to hide in.”

Cas gave a small smile before they all got out, Cas froze for a moment as he felt someone watching them, but when he turned he saw nothing, it put the angel on edge. Dean spoke and pulled Cas from his thoughts, “Cas?”

Cas turned to Dean and shook his head slightly, brushing off the hunter’s concern, and then they all went into the church. 

Michael had his back turned and was looking at the altar, staring at the organ, Cas eyes were drawn to the archangel’s wings, even though they weren’t visible to the humans next to him Castiel could see the damage on them. His wings were missing feathers and littered with scars, likely from his time in the cage with Lucifer. 

Dean spoke, his voice held the anger that was rolling off him, “What do you want?”

Michael’s wings twitched in annoyance, the archangel didn’t move otherwise, and for a long moment he stayed silent, “When the rapture first began, I took refuge here.” Michael’s wings twitched again and Cas wondered where his brother was going with this, “It is St. Michael’s if you hadn’t noticed.”

Dean was no longer afraid of the archangel, not really and boldly antagonized him with a smart ass question, “Hiding out from your dad?”

Cas flinched internally, Michael’s grace was far stronger and if the archangel decided to smite him, Castiel wouldn’t be able to stop it. 

Michael finally turned, he had a slight smirk on his face but his voice stayed firm, “I am sure he is aware that I took your side against him, I have avoided using any powers that might attract his attention,”

Sam spoke this time, “Adam?”

Cas could tell now that Sam had mentioned him, that the youngest Winchester brother was gone, Michael was possessing an empty vessel like he was. Genuine pain crossed Michael’s expression, Cas was unsurprised to see it, the archangel had clearly grown an attachment to his vessel’s soul. 

Michael took a step closer and looked at Sam, Sam understood without the archangel having to speak, but regardless Michael responded, “Adam is gone, I am sorry to say he was exterminated by my Father, like everyone else” Michael’s tone ended in bitterness.

Dean felt the pain in his chest but it was dull, he had never been close to Adam for the brief times they knew each other, and they had lost their youngest brother enough times now, “Poor kid never caught a break…”

Michael looked to Cas, “How did the four of you manage,”

Cas opened his mouth to respond but Dean responded with a bitter tone, “Apparently your old man has a sense of humor, he thought it would be hilarious to watch us on an empty planet…”

Michael gave a small chuckle, and his wings spread some before relaxing. 

Sam noticed the bibles spread out to different pages and cleared his throat, drawing the archangel’s attention to him, “Doing some reading?”

Michael cocked his head at Sam, his voice softened some, “I didn’t spend very much time on Earth… I was… curious of the perception of God, and Heaven.”

“And?” Dean responded. 

Castiel was starting to feel more relaxed, he could tell that Michael wasn’t wanting to kill them, he had seen Michael’s wrath enough times to know what it looked like, this Michael… Michael was resigned to their fate, but at the same time he was looking for something, Castiel just wasn’t sure exactly what the archangel was looking for. 

Michael walked even closer to them, finally his wings folding more tightly against his back instead of a defensive position. “Amazingly, the believers loved him… they have for thousands of years. I suppose my efforts were more effective than I’d hoped”

Sam, Dean, and Jack were clearly confused, but Castiel knew what Michael was talking about. Sam spoke in a concerned and confused tone, “Your efforts?”

Michael smirked slightly before speaking, “When our father left, I was certain of his return, so I ensured all the angels and prophets burnished his image on Earth-”

Cas finished his eldest brother's statement, he had heard it enough times, “The all-knowing, all-seeing, all-caring God.”

Dean looked at Cas then back to Michael, his tone slightly venomous and bold, “Daddy’s boy, as usual”

Michael chuckled slightly, Jack spoke for the first time in their encounter, “And now?” Jack’s tone was full of anger and his minuscule grace whipped around him slightly, “After seeing what Chuck has done?”

Cas was unsurprised by Jack’s question, it was clear to him that Michael was angry with their father, he had been for a long time, but now the humanity that Michael had once fought so hard to protect was exterminated by the same father. Michael’s head fell and he looked at the ground. 

Dean spoke, his tone bitter as well, “We reached out to you, you ignored us…”

Cas stepped closer to Michael, his own wings moving to cover his family even though Michael’s grace could rip through them in a second. When Michael looked up he smirked slightly, his wings didn’t move from their folded position behind his back, he looked at Dean, then Cas, then Sam and Jack, “That was then… this is now… what do you need me to do?”

Dean and Sam looked between each other, they knew what they needed him to do, attempt to open God’s death book. “Come with us back to the bunker,”

Michael nodded, “Alright,”

Castiel drew his wings back to his back and watched Dean, Sam and Jack walk back towards the front doors. Castiel stayed for a moment and locked eyes with his brother, “Did Adam mean that much to you, Michael?”

Michael looked angry for a moment before he hung his head, “Adam and I spent hundreds of years in that cage together, between fighting with Lucifer and then being alone, we had no choice. I tried to ignore him but he was persistent… we had each other and that was it. My change of mind is more than just because of Adam, but humanity as a whole, we were charged to protect them, that was our purpose… Father betrayed them, and he betrayed us, he left me in that cage…”

Cas nodded slowly, “I understand brother, I was just surprised.”

Michael looked at Cas, “You defended the Winchester’s, and the Nephilim with your wings, even though you know if I wanted to I could tear through you in a moment…”

Cas nodded, “I love them, Dean… Sam is and Jack…. They are my family.”

Before either could say anything more Dean spoke, “You two coming or not?”

Cas turned and smiled some at Dean, “Of course Dean,”

Cas and Michael walked silently outside, Dean and Sam sat upfront, Cas, Michael, and Jack in the back. The drive back to the bunker was impossibly long and awkward. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters to come, I am currently working on a chapter to go along with last week's episode just with Castiel in it so it's taking some finagling because I want it to be mostly canon but obviously, since the asshats that are the SPN writers killed off my baby I have to change some things here and there.


End file.
